Voyage d'un monde à l'autre
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Quand trois jeunes filles se retrouvent propulsées dans le monde de nos héros, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Auteurs **: AyaStrife et Akuma Hime **

**Série : **Saiyuki

**Disclamer : **Mise à part Gabrielle, Kazuko et Nantuko, Les personnages ne sont pas à nous.

**Genre : **Humour et romantique.

**Titre : **Voyage d'un monde à l'autre

* * *

Chapitre 1 : prologue 

Dans une ville du japon, trois jeunes filles de 17 ou 18 ans se promenaient dans une rue sombre. Elles étaient en voyage. Il s'agissait en fait, d'un voyage Franco-Belge. Certain élève de France et de Belgique avaient été  
choisit pour participer au voyage. Mais personne ne savait qu'ils participaient, en fait, à une sorte de programme international, qui consistait à permettre à des personnes du monde réelle, à aller dans un monde irréelle. Comment les gouvernements s'y prenaient pour récolter des information ? C'était un mystère. Mais ils avaient découvert que seule certaine personne pouvait être transféré sans avoir de dommage physique ou morale. Enfin, revenons au présent, ne nous occupons pas des gouvernements sans intérêt.

Les trois jeunes files s'étaient connues sur un forum, enfin, c'est la version officielle, la vérité est tout autre, et elles avaient été heureuses de se retrouver ensemble. Mais commençons par les décrire.

Gabrielle était grande et fine, la silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux rouge sang assortie à ses yeux, étaient long jusqu'au épaule. De-ci delà, on pouvait voir des mèche noir et rousse naturelles. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire de style gothique, de botte en cuir également noir et d'un haut sans manche tout aussi noir à fermeture éclair. Autour de son cou, étaient accroché une croix celtique en argent incrusté de rubis, seule souvenir de sa « mère »  
défunte. Ses ongles, de couleur rouge naturelle pour aller avec ses yeux et ses cheveux, avaient le pouvoir de s'allonger à leur guise, et étaient aussi tranchant qu'un sabre si ce n'est plus.

Nantuko avait un aspect assez étrange. Des oreilles et une queue de loup noir. A cause de ça, ses parents l'avaient abandonné dans la forêt. Elle avait quitté sa meute pour voir le monde et elle s'était retrouvée dans une  
famille très gentille qui se fichait de son apparence. Mais on ne voyait jamais son oeil droit car elle avait des cicatrices sur l'œil, suite à un combat qui l'avait rendue borgne. Elle préfère donc cacher cet œil avec ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient mi-longs, brun avec des mèches blanches naturelles devant. Ses yeux noirs, lançaient des éclairs de curiosité à droite et à gauche comme pour ses amies. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rouge et d'un pantalon à moitié déchiré.

Kazuko n'avait rien d'inhabituelle dans son apparence, au contraire, elle passait totalement inaperçu dans la foule, contrairement à ses deux amies.  
Elle avait des cheveux très courts châtain et des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon patte d'éléphant noir et d'un T-shirt orange, sa couleur préférée. Pourquoi elle aimait le orange ? Par rapport à  
un mangas, mais je préfère me taire et en rester là.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elles étaient au Japon. Elles avaient une bonne maîtrise de la langue orale et savait lire le japonais, mais pour ce qui était de l'écrire, c'était une autre histoire. Elle entrèrent dans  
une librairie et y trouvèrent le dernier tome sorti de Saiyuki. Elle achetèrent un tome chacune, et rentrèrent. 

La maison dans laquelle elles étaient hébergées était très grande, tout dans le style japonais. Elle se situait au beau milieu d'une forêt, au bord d'un lac. Les filles partageaient une chambre à trois. Dans cette chambre un  
ordinateur était allumé, et l'écran de veille était une image de Full Métal Alchimiste. Chacune s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire le manga.  
Gabrielle, qui, finalement s'était dit qu'elle préférait lire le soir, alla s' asseoir devant l'ordinateur. Elle pianota sur l'écran la suite d'une fanfiction mélangeant Saiyuki avec HunterXhunter, et quand elle demanda à enregistrer, l'écran indiquait en lettre rouge ERROR.

- Putain, fais chier cet ordi de merde ! Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le dit ordinateur.

- Calmes-toi Gabrielle, dit Nantuko.

- Tu sais, les ordi ça comprend notre langage, ajouta Kazuko en levant son nez de son bouquin. Merde, j'en suis où ? Ah oui !

Gabrielle suivit le conseil de ses amie et se remis à écrire, sans s'énervée après le moindre objet inanimé, sauf dans sa fic.

C'était l'heure de dîner. Un repas japonais traditionnel comme elles aimaient, mais la cuisine de chez elles commençait à leur manquer. Elles mangèrent tout de même sans faire la moindre réflexion, contrairement à un  
groupe de filles. Quand elles eurent finis, elles retournèrent dans leur chambre. Kazuko mit la musique à fond (c'est pas grave, les voisin entendaient pas), et Nantuko se mit à l'ordinateur. Gabrielle, elle, continua son Saiyuki. La nuit tomba plus vite que prévu, et elles durent se coucher.

La nuit, elles firent le même rêve. Elles se retrouvaient dans ce qu'elle supposait être le Togenkyô. Une étendue de désert à perte de vu. Paysage classique de ce manga, pommé au beau milieu du désert. En bas, il y avait  
une jeep (c'est la cas de le dire), ainsi que 4 personnes à l'intérieur. Elles les reconnurent aussitôt. Dommage que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, mais en était-ce bien un ? Elles se rendirent comptent qu'elles chutaient et  
percutèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il y eu un crissement de pneu, et elles perdirent connaissance au moment où elle entendaient des deux voix en train en train de se chamailler et une autre crier « Putain, t'as appris à conduire où, espèce de connard bigleux au sourire d'ange ? »

* * *

Voilà, vous avez aimé? détester? Laissez moi une review pour que je puisse prendre connaissance de vos avis.

à la prochaine

Aya


	2. Une grande rencontre

Auteurs : AyaStrife et Akuma Hime

Série : Saiyuki

Genre : Humour, romantique

Disclamer : seuls Nantuko, Gabrielle et Kazuko nous appartiennent.

Remerciements : Merci à Akume Hime qui à prit du temps pour remettre ce vieux délire à jour, et pour avoir réussi à retrouver toutes les pages

Chapitre 2 : une grande rencontre

- excuse-moi. dis celui-ci puis en se tournant vers les 3 jeune fille :

- vous n'avez rien?

- non non ça va. Dit Gabrielle

- parle pour toi je me suis fais mal en tombant MOI !.

- Roooo arrêtez donc de râlez toute les deux ! Gronda Kazuko.

- Je fais ce que je veux, et pis d'abord je n'ai pas râlé ! Répliqua Gabrielle.

- Urusai !!!!!!!!!!! Cria Kazuko.

- Tiens elles me rappellent quelqu'un ces filles pas vous ? Demanda le conducteur de la jeep.

- Et qui ça ? Dit un gars, une sorte de bonze. (Nan pas taper !!!!!!!)

A se moment la Kazuko poussa un cri, Gabrielle et Nantuko la regardèrent avec des yeux bizarre.

- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ? Demanda Gabrielle.

Kazuko pointa du doigt le groupe de 4 garçons.

- Ce ... C'est ...

- Articule, on comprend rien. Dit Nantuko.

- La ... La, la ... La sanzô Ikkou !!!!!!!!!!! Réussi à dire Kazuko.

Gabrielle fit volte face, tous comme Nantuko.

- C'n'est pas vrai !! Sortie Gabrielle la bouche grande ouverte.

- On est où la ? Demanda Nantuko.

- Mesdemoiselles vous êtes au Tokenkyô. Répondit le chauffeur de la Jeep.

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, trop coooooool !!!!!! Hurla Kazuko.

- Attend toi, ne me dites pas que vous êtes ... Sanzô, Goku ...

- Hakkai !!!!!!!

- Et GOJYO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hein ?! Comment vous connaissez nos noms ?

- Hé hé on va vous expliquer. Dirent Gabrielle, Nantuko et Kazuko en même temps, les garçons n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés.

Je crois que je ferais bien de vous expliquez aussi, vous avec l'air paumés (avouez !!!), en faites, nos amies viennent de passer dans le mangas Saiyuki, comment ? Alors la ... J'en sais rien, mais à mon avie, ça à un  
rapport avec le programme. (Musique de la guerre des étoiles) Oups, je m'éloigne du sujet, bref, voila.

Les filles ont donc tous expliqués aux garçons, leur monde, les mangas et surtout Saiyuki (le plus important ici )

- Mais ... Comment vous vous êtes retrouvées ici ? Demanda Goku.

- Très bonne question, mais on en sais rien. Répondit Nantuko.

- Il faut trouvés un moyen de vous ramener chez vous ! Dit Hakkai.

- Et merde on n'a pas assez d'emmerde comme ça ? Ronchonna Sanzô.

- Mais Sanzô, on peut pas les laisser la ! Répliqua Gojyo.

- Et, mais on veut pas rentrer chez nous, pas vrai les filles ! Demanda Gabrielle en se levant.

- C'est clair ! Répondirent les deux autres en coeur.

- On va vous aider pour arrête Gyumao. Décréta Gabrielle.

- Enfin, si vous voulez bien. Dit doucement Nantuko.

- Moi je veux bien ! Dit Gojyo.enfin des filles !!!! La fille-louve est mignonne Pensa le Yokai.

- Moi aussi !!! Poursuivit Goku.

- Et on a assez de place dans la voiture, je n'y vois pas d'incovéniant. Termina Hakkai.

Sanzô soupira - C'est pas vrai, bon aller, en route dans se cas !

- COOOOOOL. Crièrent Gabrielle et Nantuko, mais Kazuko ne semblait pas très " joyeuse".

- Heu ... C'est que ... Je sais pas me battre moi, Gabrielle et Nantuko sont super balèze, mais moi je suis ... Normal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais à te battre. Dit Hakkai avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi !!! Poursuivit Goku.

- Merci ! Dit Kazuko en souriant.

- Bon alors on y va !? Demanda Sanzô.

- Ok ! Répondirent tous les autres en même temps.

Elles partirent donc avec la Sanzô Ikkou. L'ambiance dans la jeep était celle que nous connaissions, Sanzô fumait, Hakkai souriait en demandant à Gojyo et Goku d'arrêté de se disputer. Sanzô s'incrusta dans la fête à coup d'évantail. Du côté des filles c'était plutôt calme. Gabrielle lisait un livre qu'Hakkai lui avait passé, ce dernier apprenait la conduite à Kazuko, et Nantuko discutait avec Gojyo. Goku avait tellement faim qu'il s'endormie

J'espère que vous avez aimé, Laissez moi une review pour que je puisse connaître vos impréssions


	3. Passé douloureux I

Auteurs : AyaStrife et Akuma Hime

Série : Saiyuki

Genre : Humour, romantique

Disclamer : seuls Nantuko, Gabrielle et Kazuko nous appartiennent.

Remerciements : Merci à Akume Hime qui à prit du temps pour remettre ce vieux délire à jour, et pour avoir réussi à retrouver toutes les pages

Chapitre 3 : Passé douloureux 1

Ils arrivèrent à une ville en fin d'après-midi. Pour aider Sanzo et sa bande, les filles décidèrent de voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver comme arme. Kazuko dénicha un gun avec le signe de l'Hadès dessus. Nantuko acheta un poignard qu'elle garderait toujours sur elle (au cas ou) et Gabrielle pris deux évantail (normaux) qu'elle modifia à son goût comme vous le verré plus tard.

- Bon, ben faut trouvé une auberge, dit Hakkai.

- Et de la bouffe, se plaignit Goku.

- Des clopes aussi, déclara Sanzo

- De la bière si possible, précisa Gojyo.

Ils trouvèrent une auberge pas trop cher.

- Gabrielle, tu fait quoi ? demanda Nantuko.

- Je mets des pointes à mes éventails.

- pourquoi faire ? Demanda Nantuko

- pour que lorsque je frappe ça fasse beaucoup plus mal, répondit Gabrielle, puis en se tournant. Où est passée Kazuko?

- je crois qu'elle est partie avec Hakkai, il doit lui apprendre a se battre

- bon moi je vais faire un tour! dit Gojyo, puis en se tournant : Nantuko tu viens avec moi ?

- oui je veux bien j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et ils partirent tous les 2.

Quand à Gabrielle, elle resta seule dans le salon avec un Sanzo qui lisait son journal et un Goku qui ronflait joyeusement dans le divan. Quand Kazuko revint avec Hakkai elle demanda :

- où sont Nantuko et Gojyo ?

- ils sont sorti faire un tour, et puis venant de Nantuko tu ne devrais pas être surprise, tu sais qu'elle ne tient jamais 5 minutes en place

- oui c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quand la nuit tomba ils allèrent enfin passé à table (ils en avaient marre d'attendre Nantuko et Gojyo) lorsqu'ils rentrèrent

- c'est pas trop tôt ! dit Sanzo qui commençait à s'impatienté

- oui je commençais à avoir faim, dit Goku

- OHHHHH toi tu a toujours faim ça change rien à d'habitude ! répondit Gojyo

- calmez-vous dit Hakkai avec son habituel sourire

- bon si on passait à table, proposa Gabrielle. Je commence à avoir faim moi aussi, continua Gabrielle qui commençait a s'énervée.

- calme toi Gabrielle , on a cas manger sans eux, dit Kazuko

- je suis d'accord avec vous, quand ils sont comme ça rien ne peut les faire entendre raison, dit Hakkai avec un petit sourire envers Kazuko qui se mit à rougir.

Elle tourna la tête pour que c'est compagnons ne la voie pas, mais Gabrielle et Nantuko l'avaient vue et elles échangèrent un petit sourire et passèrent à table avec tous les autres. Sanzo avait eu raison de ses compagnon à coup d'évantail et Gabrielle lui demanda:

- Sanzô tu pourrais me montré comment il faut faire pour les assommés. Comme ça je pourrais peut être t'aider la prochaine fois ?

- Ouais si tu veux. Dit Sanzô, se qui étonna les garçons.

- Mais c'est qui deviendrait sympa notre bonze ? S'exclama Gojyo.

- Toi la ferme ! Cria Sanzô et Big un coup d'baffeur.

Après le dîner Gabrielle et Sanzô allèrent dormir (dans des chambres séparés bien sur Une pour les filles, et l'autre pour ... Les garçons ! C'est bien je vois que vous suivez ) Gojyo et Nantuko allèrent (encore) ! Se promener tous les deux, histoire de discuter et de mieux se connaître et Goku rodait vers les cuisines.  
Kazuko était assise dehors sur une chaise et nettoyait son Gun.

-Fait attention, le coup risque de partir tout seul ! Hakkai se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et souriait à Kazuko.

-T'inquiète, j'ai mis la sécurité, et puis, question armes j'en connaît un raillons alors ...

- C'est vrai ? Tu es une passionner ?

- Non, fille de truand, ne s'est pas pareille.

- Quoi ?

- Et ouais, mon père est le plus grand truand que la terre est portée, chef d'une organisation secrète les tigres noirs.  
- Je vois, et c'est lui qui t'a tous apprit ?

- Tu parles, je me demande même s'il se souvient que j'existe, dit Kazuko avec un regard mélancolique, j'ai apprit avec mon sensei.

- Tu voulais l'impressionner pour qu'il te remarque ?

- Non, je voulais surtout vivre, quoi de plus simple pour les ennemis de mon père que de kidnapper sa fille, mais moi, je voulais pas être un boulet, pour ma mère surtout, et puis de toute façon, il m'aurait laisser creuver plutôt que de me venir en aide, je voulais vivre normalement, avoir des amis, sortir, donc j'ai appris à manier une arme, le Gun en particulier, mon prof était super cool, un ancien sweeper, Faust Matsurria mais j'ai jamais  
apprit à me battre.

- Et tu as réussi ? A vivre normalement ?

- Oui, au début.

- Et après ?

-... , Kazuko se leva, après ?... Va savoir.

- Je comprends, je demanderais à Gabrielle et Nantuko. Dit Hakkai avec un léger sourire.

-Elles ne sont pas au courant, et c'est mieux comme cela.

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ?

-... Nan jamais, et toutes les personnes que j'ai connus dans mon adolescence sont ...

- Mortes ?

Kazuko ne répondit pas et partie. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se retrouva à l'extérieure de la ville, là, il y avait une très grande étendue d'herbe, et une forêt plus loin, Kazuko se coucha dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête elle regardait les étoiles, elle ferma les yeux, des flashes de son passés lui revint, des morts autour d'elle, elle se releva brusquement.

- Non, non, ne pense pas à ça, se n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est à cause de lui ! Risa... Je suis désolé...

Kazuko releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle sentie quelqu'un s'assoire à côté d'elle mais ne bougea pas, elle savais qui c'était.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Hakkai.

- Non, je vais très bien, merci !

- Tu es sur ? Tu sais parfois parler peut libérer l'esprit.

- Je... Je ne veux pas t'embête avec ça.

- Pourquoi tu m'embêterait ? Moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses douloureuses dans ma vie, je peut comprendre. Et puis j'ai l'habitude qu'on ne raconte ses malheurs.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça, tu doit en avoir marre.

- Non, ça me permet de mieux connaître la personne, et elle, elle se libère.

- ... Je ... J'ai appris à l'âge de 7 ans que mon père était un truand, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois ou je l'ai vu, il était venu dire à ma mère que je devais avoir un garde du corps, pour éviter que je me fasse enlever, car sinon il ne ferait rien pour me sauver, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite de père indigne, après sa, ma mère engagea Faust, quand j'eu 10 ans je lui demanda de m'apprendre à tirer avec une arme et il accepta, c'est à partie de mes 15 ans que j'ai tous perdu...

Hakkai ne disais rien, il laissait Kazuko parler, à son rythme.

- Un jour des gars son arriver à mon collège, j'étais en 3ème, en arrivent, le principal leur à dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrés, et la ... Ils lui on tirés dessus, après ils se sont mis à tuer tous le monde en hurlant : "Amener nous Kazuko Morita !!!!!!". Tous le monde couraient et fuyaient, tous ceux qui croissaient ces hommes se faisaient tués sur le champ, quand j'ai compris se qui se passait on ces cachés avec Risa, ma meilleure amie, et j'ai appeler mon père en lui disant que ses ennemis étaient ici et qu'ils tuaient tous le monde en me réclamant et la, il c'est mis à rire en disant que se n'était pas son problème et que si je voulais tout arrêté je n'avais qu'a me rendre ou me battre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, j'ai dit à Risa de rester cacher et je me suis diriger vers les coups de feu, mais Risa ma retenu, elle ma dit : "Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, sauve toi, vite, sauve toi ou ils vont t'attraper  
!!!!!!!!!" Et ... Je me suis sauver Kazuko se mit à pleurer Je me suis lâchement sauver.  
Mais une fois que les ennemis de mon père eurent comprit que je n'était pas la ... Ils ont fait exploser mon collège, Morts, ils sont tous morts !!!!!! Pourquoi moi je suis vivante ????!!!!!!! POURQUOI !!!!!!!?

Hakkai prit Kazuko dans ses bras, la jeune fille pleurait, en répétant :  
"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Risa !!!"

- Ce n'es pas de ta faute, tu as essayer de les sauver, ton amie c'est sacrifiée pour toi, pour que tu vive, elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

- Tu dois avoir raison, elle se releva, merci de m'avoir écouté, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle.

- Et ta mère et ton "garde du corps" ?

-... Ma mère c'est fait tuer, quand je suis rentré chez moi, elle était par terre dans le salon, une balle dans la tête, j'en pouvais plus, j'ai pris de l'argent, mes affaires et je suis partie, j'ai laisser un mot à Faust, et c'est tous, après sa j'ai rencontrer Gabrielle et Nantuko.

- Et... Tu lui as dit quoi à Faust ?

-... Que j'étais désolé, et que je le remerciais pour tous ce qu'il m'avait apprit.

- Je vois, il t'aurait sans doute appris à te battre mieux si tous cela ne serait pas arriver.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

- Qui sais tu le reverra peut-être un jour, en attendant, on devrait aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, merci encore, c'est vrai que je me sens mieux.

Hakkai se rapprocha d'elle.  
- Si tu as encore besoin de parler, tu sais ou me trouver. Dit t-il avec un grand sourire.

Après sa ils allèrent se coucher, Nantuko et Gojyo étaient déjà rentré et dormaient chacun dans leur chambre (naturellement )


End file.
